<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Door Closes by Shadow15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097823">One Door Closes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15'>Shadow15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Depression, Domestic Violence, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Toxic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell is abused constantly by William and escapes to Undertaker to get away. When Grell's visits become more frequent, Will shows up to put an end to Grell's wandering. Undertaker had no idea of the abuse, but what will happen when he sees just what William is really like to Grell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grell Sutcliff/Undertaker, Ronald Knox/Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox/Sebastian Michaelis, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fic eight years ago, and though it's had a little bit of a polish, it's still very rough compared to my newer works. It has been polished to make it a bit easier to read, but I wrote this when I was in my teens and while I was skimming it today and polishing it, I find I'm pretty unhappy with the way this story conveys things I don't condone. At the time of original writing, it didn't really feel that way to me, but as I polish this eight years later, I feel this fic romanticizes things I do not want to be romanticized.  Anyway, I still brought over it because at the original time of publishing it was pretty popular. But again, I do not condone or like the directions this story goes in at times. I just want to make that clear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Grell Sutcliff sighed as he walked past the</span> <span>other members of the Shinigami Dispatch Society.  He had just recently finished reaping souls and felt rather depressed because he was sure that William was going to be in a worse mood than usual; he knew how much William hated working overtime.  </span></p><p>
  <span>  Grell shuddered at the thought of what William would do to him once they were alone in the privacy of their home again.  He figured that he was relatively safe here with all of the other Shinigami wandering around, and it made him feel just a bit better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I could probably go and annoy Sebby and get away with it…” Grell muttered to himself as he thought of ways to get away from his abusive partner for even just a few moments.  “Nah…  Sebby never has time for me now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Talking to yourself again, Reaper Sutcliff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell whimpered and froze as William’s stoic voice sounded from behind him.  He gulped and avoided all eye contact as the older male moved to stand in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why does that not surprise me…?  You never have been one of the intelligent ones…  Always so unstable and stupid…  Remind me again why I put up with you, Sutcliff.  It certainly cannot be because I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell tried to hold back the tears, but it was too hard.  He clenched his fists and tensed more than he already was.  He always hated it when William put him down; all he wanted from him was the love that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>always gave William!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I heard you were down fraternising with Undertaker again, Grell.” William narrowed his eyes at this before pointing his Death Scythe at the younger Reaper.  “How many times have I told you to stay away from him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell remained silent, looking down at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How many, Sutcliff?  Far too many times, I believe.  I don’t know why you’re always there, Sutcliff, but I can assure you – I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>put a stop to your almost daily visits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I-I don’t always go there…” Grell whispered.  He wasn’t sure why he was talking back to his superior, but he did know that he was feeling the need to protect his friend; Undertaker didn’t need trouble because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh?” William’s face remained emotionless.  “Where else do you go?  I’m well aware that you tend to work the corners at times – surely you can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested in acting as the trash that you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell frowned; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>worked corners!  He couldn’t understand what he had done to make William hate him so badly, and the more he tried to ponder on it, the more he felt his sanity cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…I…” Grell gulped.  “…I like to… follow Sebby around…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That demon?” William felt the urge to throw up.  “Here I am, worried about you fooling around with that grey-haired Reaper and yet, here you are trying to get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>cock up your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A tear slid down Grell’s cheek.  “…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Maybe I should keep you inside the house and never let you back out.” A faint smirk appeared on William’s face.  “Then you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be all mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell nodded.  He had been abused for so many years it had become almost second nature to just agree with whatever the taller male wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Finish off your paperwork, Sutcliff.” William pointed to the red-head’s office.  “The amount of paperwork that you let accumulate on your desk is appalling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell nodded again, tense as he walked past William silently.  He flinched and gasped when a hand shot out and grabbed his rich red locks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “If I ever have to confront you about your behaviour here again…” William pulled the hair harder, ripping Grell’s head back. “…You won’t like the consequences…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell whimpered as the grip on his precious hair was released.  He flinched when he was shoved forward, and fell to the ground.  He cowered as William stepped over his body to leave; he had learnt by now to always expect a few kicks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are you alright, Grell-Senpai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell flinched again at the voice he recognised as that of his subordinate, Ronald Knox.  He glanced briefly at Ronald before nodding.  He didn’t care much for moving and instead stayed where he had fallen.  After all – the one that he loved most only ever treated him as the lowest of the low.  This was probably his rightful place, anyway – on the floor beneath everyone else and with the scum of earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Who was that…?” Grell heard someone mutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “William T. Spears.” Someone else commented.  “He’s the Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’ve never seen him act that way.” Grell tried his best to block out the voices.  “He’s always so calm and collected...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I wouldn’t care too much about it – it’s only Sutcliff, after all.  No one else really cares for him...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He’s such a freak – a troublemaker...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Always cleaning up his messes…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Don’t listen to them, Grell-Senpai.” Ronald extended a hand and helped the elder to his feet.  “They don’t know how awesome you really are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell hesitantly took the hand.  He was sure that if William were still around he would be accusing him of sleeping with Ronald next.  The second he was back on his feet, he hurried into his office and locked the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell curled up in a corner of the office, hugging himself.  He let tears drip down his cheeks, counting down the minutes until William would arrive and they would go home.  He knew that as soon as they arrived home, only pain would befall him.  He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he knew that the William he had fallen in love with was no longer around.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  “Why are you limping, my dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell flinched at Undertaker’s query.  While he was aware of the questions that would arise from his visit, he was hoping that Undertaker wouldn’t pry too much into things; it had been only yesterday that William had confronted him in front of the other shinigami and he was still rather hurt, both physically and emotionally, and he had no energy for an interrogation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell fought back the tears before he answered.  He lied in an attempt to stop the questions that he knew would be asked if he told the truth.  “…Ronnie got into a fight with a demon…  Had to jump in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hehehe.” Undertaker giggled before raising a hand and stroking Grell’s cheek.  “Young ones these days – so full of energy!  Hehehe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell smiled and leant into the caress.  Unlike William, he knew that the Undertaker would never raise a hand against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Does tea and biscuits sound good, m’lady?” Undertaker smiled back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell whimpered inwardly as the warm hand left his face.  He was quite enjoying the comforting friendliness.  He watched the mortician get up and head out into the back of his shop, returning only minutes later with tea and biscuits in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How have things been?” Undertaker grinned as he chewed on his bone-shaped biscuit happily.  “You and William still together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell flinched at his lover’s name.  He hoped that Undertaker hadn’t noticed.  He chanced a glance towards the grey-haired shinigami’s face, glad to find that the silly smile Undertaker was so used to donning hadn’t changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell nodded.  “Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker’s smile dropped now, and he tilted his head.  “What’s wrong?  You’re so quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell gripped his cup tighter as he looked away.  “…Everything’s fine…  I-I just don’t feel the best…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why not?” Undertaker moved to sit beside the younger Reaper.  “You’re usually always happy and making me laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell sighed, trying to think of a lie that would get Undertaker off his back.  “…It’s just…  That demon hurt Ronnie pretty bad…  I-I was just… worried about him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker made a soft noise in the back of his throat.  “I’m sure he’s fine.  Come now – give me a laugh, Grell!  You know how I love them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Before Grell could reply, the door to Undertaker’s shop opened.  The two shinigami glanced up at the small group of people who had just entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ahh, if it isn’t the Earl Phantomhive…” Undertaker giggled again at the sight of Ciel.  “Here for your coffin, are you?  Hehehe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ciel just stared at Undertaker for a few seconds before his gaze drifted over to Grell.  He gave the flamboyant Shinigami his usual cold stare.  “Why is</span>
  <em>
    <span> he </span>
  </em>
  <span>here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What, I can’t have friends over for some tea and biscuits?” Undertaker smiled again.  “Grell is often here, My Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sebastian, who had been standing behind his master, looked over at Grell. He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And what exactly is wrong with him?” Sebastian couldn’t help but smirk.  “Normally, he’d be all over me by now.  He hasn’t even spoken a word since our arrival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell flinched at Sebastian’s voice.  True, under normal circumstances he’d be acting like a love-sick puppy, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care much about anything right now – the torture that William had put him through last night was still fresh in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He’s fine, of course.” Undertaker laughed.  “He just needs some more tea, hehehe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.  He stood up and rushed to the mortician before wrapping his arms tightly around the elder shinigami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I need to go…” Grell whispered into the elder’s ear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell pushed his way past Sebastian and Ciel in his haste to get away.  He glanced back briefly as he exited the shop.  For the first time, he saw a prominent frown on Undertaker’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hours had passed.  Grell had spent that time in his tiny apartment that was shared with William, crying his heart out.  The way that Sebastian had treated him broke his heart – it made him painfully aware of just how much he was hated.  No one cared about him – about his pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I hate my life…” Grell whispered to himself as he laid on the plaid couch in the living room.  “I don’t understand…  Everything was so good, but…  Will…  He changed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What are you mumbling about </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grell?” William’s uncaring voice growled from behind the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell whimpered and curled up into a ball.  He didn’t answer the elder’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>ignore me!” William shouted once the front door was safely shut and locked.  He stormed over to the couch and shoved Grell off it.  “I’ve told you this before!  Do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>ignore me!  I am your superior and you are nothing but filth that deserves to be stepped upon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With those words spoken, William raised his leg before bringing it crashing down upon Grell’s face.  He stomped viciously a few times before he leant down and grabbed the red coat that the younger was so fond of.  He lifted Grell up to face-level before he spat upon the bloodied features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tears streamed heavily down Grell’s face, mingling with the red liquid that leaked from deep gashes.  When he was dropped back onto the floor, he stood up immediately and fled to the bathroom.  He could hear William yelling at him, but he didn’t care.  He just wanted to patch up his face and then hide away somewhere else in the house until William had fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why does he hate me…?” Grell whimpered to himself as he tenderly rubbed his hands over his face, washing the blood away with water.  “I don’t understand what I did for him to hate me so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell pulled himself up onto the bathroom counter and sat upon it, crying into his hands.  He continuously washed his face with the running water until the wounds stopped bleeding.  He cried his heart out for hours until the house was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell silently crept out of the bathroom and to their shared bedroom.  He pushed the squeaking door open as quietly as he could before he tiptoed to his side of the bed.  As he pulled the covers back and slipped in beside William, he was aware of the way the elder turned to look at him.  He froze, terrified – he thought that his lover had been sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Instead of hurting the Sutcliff more, William instead reached out and pulled Grell into his arms, hugging him tight.  Grell was tense, biting his lip as he tried not to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Stop making me hate you…” William whispered as he hugged Grell tighter to his body.  “It didn’t have to be this way but you gave me no choice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell fisted William’s pyjamas as his body shook with emotion.  He nodded and buried his face into the crook of his lover’s neck.  He knew that it was wrong to find condolence in the one who was always abusing him, but he couldn’t pass this chance up – not the rare chance he had at almost being able to pretend that nothing had ever changed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m sorry…” Grell whispered as tears leaked down his cheeks.  “…I’m sorry, Will…  I love you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William didn’t answer him.  Instead, he just reached up and ran a hand through the mane of red hair before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When Grell awoke the next morning, he wasn’t surprised to find that he was alone.  It was rare for William to stay in bed with him now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell sighed and rubbed at his eyes.  He slipped his glasses on and sat up.  He thought back to the previous night.  He knew that William had moments where he could be the gentle man that he had fallen for, but they were very random and rare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Will…” Grell whispered as he looked back at William’s side of the bed.  He then looked down at his own body, seeing the blood stains that covered his clothes.  He hadn’t bothered to change for bed last night in fear of waking William up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell knew that William had already left for work.  He himself wasn’t due to be at the office until lunch time, so he could take his time in getting ready.  He checked his face in the mirror that he kept on his bedside table and was just relieved to see that the deep gashes had already started to fade into small cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With only one decision in mind, Grell mindlessly changed his clothes and then left the house, heading straight to the one place he knew that he was always welcome – at Undertaker’s shop.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Two days had passed.  Things had not gotten much better.  If anything, William had only gotten worse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell and Ronald were currently making their way down to Undertaker’s shop together.  Grell had pleaded for the young Reaper to let him go by himself, but the mischievous male had insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When they arrived at the shop, Ronald enthusiastically pushed the door open and ran in.  Grell, however, was panicking on the inside – he knew that Undertaker was going to realise that he had been lied to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell walked slowly into the shop, biting his lip as he did so.  He noticed that the two Shinigami were seated on some of the coffins towards the back of the shop, seemingly waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell gulped before he smiled weakly.  “…H-hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker smiled.  “Hello, Grell.  Here to entertain me again?  Hehehe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell nodded, his smile increasing.  It was a good sign if Undertaker hadn’t questioned him just yet.  He made his way to his friends and sat down beside Ronald.  While he was oblivious to the way that the youngest Shinigami instantly moved closer to him, Undertaker wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You must be Ronald.” Undertaker giggled.  “Grell has said a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald grinned and moved to embrace his mentor.  Grell flinched and tensed at the action, but the young Reaper didn’t seem to notice.  Undertaker did, though.  He noticed every little thing that Grell did – he just knew better than to comment on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell-Senpai!” Ronald squealed happily as he tightened his hug.  “I’m so happy that you talk about me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell offered a faux smile in return to his subordinate’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I take it that you are feeling much better.” Undertaker grinned before giggling again.  “The way that Grell had put it, you had taken some serious damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald slowly released his teacher before frowning at Undertaker.  “Huh?  W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The demon that you fought with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell sent a pleading look to Undertaker, silently begging him to stop talking.  Undertaker, however, continued on speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell said that he had to jump in.  He’s been very worried about you.  But I can see that you are fine now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald turned confused eyes to Grell.  “What is he talking about, Senpai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell bit his lip and looked away.  He was aware of the Undertaker’s smile growing larger as he tilted his head in curiosity.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You lied, Grell?” Undertaker questioned in a laid-back manner.  He giggled when Grell nodded.  “Why would you lie to me, my dear?  You know you can tell me anything, hehehe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell frowned as tears welled up in his eyes.  He wanted to tell Undertaker the truth – he really did! – but he found it too heard to speak about.  He felt as if he were betraying William by telling others what happened between them, and he didn’t want to feel like that – no matter what the respected shinigami did to him, Grell would always love William.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I bet it has something to do with William, huh?” Ronald questioned as he wrapped his arms tighter around Grell in what was supposed to be a comforting hug.  “He’s always treating you badly – I hate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell felt his whole world shatter at these words.  He knew that he couldn’t blame Ronald – the young shinigami was just worried – but now that Undertaker knew what was bothering him, the elder would probe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Is what Ronald said true, Grell?” Undertaker’s voice had taken a softer turn as he spoke.  He was patient until he received a half-hearted nod.  “Why didn’t you tell me about this?  I could’ve helped…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t think that Grell-Senpai wants anyone to know…” Ronald frowned as he just now realised his blunder.  He buried his face into the red coat, feeling horrible.  “I’m sorry, Grell-Senpai…  I-I didn’t think…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A single tear slid down Grell’s cheek as he returned the embrace.  “It’s okay, Ronnie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker stood up and moved to sit down beside the two Reapers.  He placed a hand on the small of Grell’s back, feeling tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Is there anything I could do to help, Grell?” Undertaker asked softly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell just shook his head.  He reached out and took the larger hand in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’d rather everyone just stay out of this…” Grell whispered as more tears slid down his cheeks.  “…It’ll only lead to trouble for others if they get involved…  Besides – no one cares…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I care.” Undertaker spoke without hesitation.  “And Ronald clearly cares, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell just shook his head.  “I don’t see why you two would care when no one else does…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Senpai, don’t talk like that…” Ronald whimpered.  Undertaker glanced over at the youngest Reaper.  He wasn’t surprised to see a burning love in those yellow-green eyes.  “You’re upsetting </span>
  <em>
    <span>me…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Grell just shook his head.  He hugged himself in an attempt to calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What do I do…?” Ronald whispered in despair to Undertaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker frowned.  “He needs time-out.  I hear you’re very fond of pubs, Ronald.  Maybe buy him a drink or two and try and get him to open up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald nodded.  He got to his feet and reached down to help Grell stand as well.  Before either of them could move, Undertaker placed his hand on Grell’s shoulder and leant in close to whisper to his ears only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell, if there’s anyone else out there,” Undertaker begun, “who makes you happy, I think you should really go for them.  Forget William – he’s not worth it if he’s doing this to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell looked up at Undertaker with heartbroken eyes.  “…I don’t want anyone else…  I love Will…  I know he loves me, too…  I only want Will…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker felt his heart constrict painfully at these words.  It was true – he loved Grell very much, but he knew that Grell was far too enamoured with William to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone else.  He glanced at Ronald and saw the pain flitting across his young face – eyes closed tight and a clenched jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…Even so…” Undertaker found himself whispering.  “…I want you to be happy, Grell…  And if there’s even one other person who makes you happy…  I want you to take them…  No matter whom they may be…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Even if it means I’ll forever be without you… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Undertaker thought as he watched Ronald lead Grell towards the door.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>…I just want you to be happy…  No matter what...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>-XX-  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald giggled as he looked at his Senpai.  They had been holed up in the local tavern for a few good hours, doing nothing but talking and drinking.  Ronald was drunk.  While Grell wasn’t smashed himself, he had still done a good job of getting buzzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell offered Ronald a cheeky grin.  “W-why are you… laughing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald giggled again before blushing and looking away.  “I was… thinking about… how pretty you are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell smiled and reached out, petting Ronald’s head.  “You’re… pretty, too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald’s blush deepened.  He had no conscious thought of leaning forward and placing his lips on Grell’s.  He was extremely pleased when he felt his superior kissing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “A-ahh, Shenpai…” Ronald whimpered as he pulled away reluctantly.  “…I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell silenced his subordinate by placing his lips back over Ronald’s.  When they broke apart once again, he offered the younger a shy look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…W-will is…” Grell struggled to find the right words.  “…W-working…  C-come home…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald giggled again and nodded.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Grell before placing a kiss on his cheek for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you…” Ronald whispered, ducking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell didn’t reply, but he smiled back.  Together, they stumbled their way back to Grell’s apartment where clothes were quickly shed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  There were a lot of things that William was expecting as he walked through the door to his apartment.  Hearing Grell’s moans and whimpers accompanied by someone else’s pleasured noises coming from the living room couch wasn’t one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What the…?” William felt his voice catch in his throat as he walked silently to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sure enough, William found </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grell on the couch with Ronald Knox on top of him, each male pleasuring the other.  He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move – could only watch as the two younger males slid off the couch and stumbled in a drunken manner towards the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minutes had passed and William was still standing behind the couch.  He knew that he was angry – god, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed! </span>
  </em>
  <span>– but seeing the way that Grell had seemed happy with someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else </span>
  </em>
  <span>outweighed the anger with sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William snapped back to reality only when Grell’s loud cries of penetration told him that things had gotten serious.  Under normal circumstances, he would have stormed into the bedroom and killed whoever dared to touch what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that tonight.  He walked to the front of the couch and dropped onto it.  He placed his face in his hands and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cried.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When Grell awoke the next morning, he was aware of the pain in his backside almost instantly.  He flinched.  His first thought was that William had taken advantage of him again, but when he felt the warm body that was nestled up against him, the events of last night rushed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell whimpered as he looked at Ronald’s peaceful expression.  He knew that he was dead if William found out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ronnie…” Grell whispered as he shook the younger.  “Ronnie, please…  Wake up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald groaned before he opened his eyes.  He smiled and leant over, intending on placing a kiss on his lover’s lips.  He was startled when Grell pulled away, however.  A hurt look entered his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “S-senpai…?” Ronald whispered.  Grell was sure he was close to tears already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell reached out and ran a hand through his subordinate’s two-toned hair.  “Please, don’t be upset, Ronnie…  You know that I love you – just…  Not in the way that you want me to…  My heart belongs to Will…  You know this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald bit his lip.  His eyes were downcast.  Things were silent for about a minute before he climbed out of bed and began dressing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ronnie…” Grell whispered.  He felt disgusted in himself for allowing this to have happened.  “…We should never have slept together…  We both know this…  It was a mistake, and –“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “A mistake…?” Ronald’s eyes watered.  He sniffed before replying.  “…You think that this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mistake…?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grell-Senpai, this was the best night of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Grell bit his lip harder.  He should have known that Ronald wouldn’t listen to reason.  “…Ronnie…  Please, try and understand…  I-I have Will…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And all he does is treat you like a dog!” Tears dripped down Ronald’s cheeks now.  “Grell-Senpai, you should know how important this is to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know…  And that’s why we need to forget that it ever happened…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tears fell harder down Ronald’s cheeks now.  They cascaded in rivers, making Grell hate himself for the pain he was causing his beloved subordinate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Ronald choked on a sob before he spoke.  “…If that’s the way you feel, Senpai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell knew that Ronald would never get over this.  He wouldn’t be surprised if their relationship was strained from now on.  He wished that he could do something to make Ronald feel better, but he knew that it was all his fault that this had happened.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m going to go, Senpai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell looked up at the younger’s voice.  He wasn’t aware of having zoned out.  He noticed that he had been absent-minded for quite a while if Ronald was already dressed and cleaned up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell nodded.  “Okay…  Ronnie, I’m really sorry that this has happened…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s okay…” Ronald whispered.  “It’s as you said – we should pretend that it never happened…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell saw the tears dripping down the young face.  He wasn’t surprised when Ronald left without another word.  He lay back down onto the bed and closed his eyes, drifting off into a restless sleep.  He didn’t want to count down the minutes until William would be back home and ready to murder him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When Grell awoke, he was rather surprised to see William sitting in the bed beside him.  William didn’t even glance towards him – instead he stayed silent, just radiating killer vibes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Will…” Grell whispered, terrified.  He wasn’t too sure if William knew what had happened or not, but something told him that he did know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Just tell me why.” William growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell flinched.  How was he supposed to reply to that?  He remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell, I’ve warned you repeated times about ignoring me.” William turned cold eyes onto the Sutcliff.  He reached out and ripped the younger’s head towards his by the hair.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one </span>
  </em>
  <span>touches what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sutcliff – </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>With that said, William crushed his lips to Grell’s with brute force.  Grell whimpered before trying to struggle away from his lover.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> William, however, had different plans.  He forced Grell onto his back before he ravished the delicious body beneath him.  Grell thrashed and pleaded, but he knew what was coming and he couldn’t stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When Grell showed back up at the Shinigami Dispatch Association for the first time two weeks later, he wasn’t surprised to find that no one cared about why he had just disappeared mysteriously.  They just walked past him like they hadn’t even realised that he had been gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald was a different story, though.  He was acting strange – like he was afraid of someone.  He had been flinching whenever someone came near him and refused to make eye-contact.  As Grell soon found out, the young Reaper had good reason to be afraid – William was making </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ronald’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> life hell just because he loved Grell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  In fact, Grell had only been in his office for two minutes before someone came and got him, telling him that William wanted to see him.  Grell cringed before nodding.  He walked to his supervisor’s office slowly.  When he arrived at the door, he could hear William inside yelling at someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell knocked on the door warily before pushing it open.  He stepped inside instantly in fear of angering William.  As he looked around, he noticed that Ronald was standing off to the side with his head down, shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You know why you’re here, Grell.” William snarled as he rushed forwards and grabbed the Sutcliff by the throat. “You’re here because you were out fucking around with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tears dripped down Grell’s cheeks already at the accusation.  “…It was one time…  And we were drunk…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do you think that matters?” William tightened his grip, almost crushing Grell’s throat in the process.  “No – what matters is that you let someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>than </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>property!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We talked about this…!” Ronald interjected with a small whimper.  “I-it won’t happen again…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William turned cold eyes to the youngest shinigami.  “Did I ask for your input, Reaper Knox?  You stay out of this!  It’s all your fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I-it’s not his fault…!”  Grell argued timidly, hating to see the look of terror on Ronald’s face.  “I-I wanted it…!  Ronald did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing…!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“You little </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>William snarled.  He threw Grell onto the ground before turning to Ronald.  “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you…  </span>
  </em>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>And yet – you touched him!  Grell belongs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>me only!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll have your scythe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald whimpered and tensed.  Grell, however, seemed to have had enough of Ronald being involved in this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Leave him alone!” Grell shouted for the first time at his lover.  “I told you – Ronald didn’t do anything!  We were drunk and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>seduced him!  I did that because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate you!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I hate the way you treat me!  I hate the way you don’t love me anymore!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ronald </span>
  </em>
  <span>was willing to give me the love that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t give me anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William seemed quite startled by Grell’s outburst.  William’s eyes were wide and his mouth was just barely parted.  He even </span>
  <em>
    <span>gasped </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Grell shoved him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just leave me alone!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grell screamed at the top of his voice.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate you!  I hate you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>With that said, Grell stormed out of the office.  People stopped to stare and talk, but he did not care for once.  The only thing that mattered to him was getting away from the one that was hurting him the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell knew that he shouldn’t have left Ronald alone with William, but he was sure that the young Reaper would have taken the chance to flee – Ronald wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid as to hang around.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> When Grell pushed open the door to Undertaker’s shop, he wasn’t surprised to find that said shinigami was talking to Ciel and Sebastian.  He didn’t care – he just shoved straight past the two and threw himself at Undertaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker was quite surprised to find that Grell had come out of nowhere just for an embrace.  Thought tt didn’t stop him from enveloping him in a tight hug, it sure did raise questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What’s wrong?” Undertaker whispered, aware that Ciel and Sebastian were watching them with curiosity – it wasn’t every day that a Reaper just storms in, crying and looking for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I-I hate Will…” Grell whispered back as tears flowed down his cheeks.  “H-he…  He’s taking it out on Ronald now…  Just because we slept together </span>
  <em>
    <span>once…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Undertaker sighed.  He ran a hand through Grell’s hair.  “Grell, Grell, Grell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ahem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The two shinigami turned their attention to Ciel.  The young boy gave them both a death glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “If you won’t give us the information we asked for, we’re leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker couldn’t help but giggle.  “You gave me a good laugh, My Lord – come back soon and I’ll give you the information you’ve paid for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ciel nodded before turning and walking out of the shop.  Sebastian, however, stayed behind for just a few seconds to sneer at Grell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Once they were alone, Undertaker placed a finger underneath Grell’s chin and tilted his face so that they were looking at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We’re alone now, m’dear…” Undertaker said softly.  “Care to tell me what’s troubling you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell just shook his head.  He buried his face into Undertaker’s chest, crying harder.  He had already tried to talk to his friend, but it was just too hard to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You hate William…” Undertaker reinstated.  “…And you slept with Ronald…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That’s right…” Grell whispered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You know that boy really loves you.” Undertaker smiled.  “I can see it in his eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I know he does…  But I can’t be with him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Because of William?  You just told me that you hate him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell choked on his tears.  He reached up and ripped at his hair.  “I-I don’t know…!  I’m so c-confused…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker didn’t reply.  Instead, he just lowered his face towards Grell’s and placed a quick kiss on the pale lips.  Grell didn’t respond.  He just stood there with wide eyes as Undertaker pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m sorry…” Undertaker whispered as regret filled his heart – he knew that he shouldn’t have done such a bold thing with Grell.  “…I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell was silent for a few seconds until he raised a hand and placed it over his lips.  His eyelids lowered slightly and a small smile crept onto his tear-stained face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker felt his heart flutter at the smile.  He knew that he had created it.  He leant down to place another kiss upon Grell’s lips.  Before their mouths could connect, however, the door to the shop was broken down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Get away from him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell whimpered and burst into a new wave of tears at William’s furious voice.  He glanced at the shop door and noticed that Ronald was standing behind William timidly – and he was covered in bruises and tears of his own.  Had William harmed the boy because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Undertaker moved so quick, Grell almost didn’t see him moving to jump in front of him.  He threw an arm out protectively in front of Grell.  For once, there was no smile on his face – instead, a large sneer Grell had never seen before had taken its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Leave him alone.” Undertaker hissed.  “Haven’t you done enough to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William smirked.  He reached out behind him and grabbed Ronald by the hair, throwing him towards Undertaker and Grell with so much force, hair was ripped from his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Exchange.” William merely stated.  “You take that piece of trash and give me back my toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker snarled.  For the first time since Grell had met him, Undertaker was angry.  He knelt down and pulled Ronald to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are you okay?” Undertaker asked in a soft tone as he pulled the boy towards him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald whimpered and went immediately for Grell.  The two embraced as they watched Undertaker move towards William.  They knew that there was a fight on its way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Senpai, I’m scared…” Ronald whimpered as he hid his face in Grell’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Shh…” Grell tried to soothe despite his own pain.  He reached down and grabbed his subordinate’s hand.  “It’s okay…  I’ll take care of you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell led Ronald over to the corner of the shop, away from the two conflicting shinigami.  He sat them down on the ground, and he wasn’t surprised when Ronald crawled into his lap, whimpering and shaking like a frightened, lost puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I said to leave Grell alone.” Undertaker snarled.  He moved at the speed of lightning because – before anyone could see what had happened – he had his Death Scythe in his hand, ready to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>William hissed.  “You keep your filthy hands off him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m sure that he’d rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands on his body than </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Undertaker smirked.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands don’t bring him pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William didn’t finish his sentence because he had decided to retaliate by charging Undertaker. It was nothing but a blur when William was slammed into the wall with such brute force, he crashed through the cement wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald cried out at the sounds and reached up to cover his ears with his gloved hands.  Grell tightened his hold on the boy, burying his face into his subordinate’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s okay, Ronnie…” Grell whispered as he started to rock Ronald gently.  “It’s okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William wasn’t finished.  He dragged himself from the insides of the wall and immediately charged at Undertaker once again.  The loud sound of Death Scythe hitting Death Scythe filled the air, causing both of the younger Reapers to close their eyes tightly and try and envision them elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They knew that the fight was serious when William cried out in pain and blood spilt from his chest.  Grell let out a loud sob as he noticed that blood was coating Undertaker’s scythe.  He honestly didn’t know how he felt about this.  Did he want this to happen to William or not…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell couldn’t tear his eyes away from the fight.  He knew that he shouldn’t watch, but it was one of those things he just couldn’t look away from, no matter how much he wanted to.  He winced as Undertaker slammed the blunt end of his scythe into William’s side, knocking him through the front window and out into the streets.  Startled cries and yells from passers-by told the three shinigami that questions would be raised later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker turned back to Grell and Ronald.  He frowned at the sight of Grell nursing his subordinate while the youngest cried hysterically.  He was rather surprised to see a shinigami showing such blatant distress at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all things but, as he could probably understand, Ronald was scared for his mentor and what would happen to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are you both okay?” Undertaker sat down on the ground beside the younger Reapers.  He reached out and stroked a hand through Grell’s hair as comfortingly as he could.  “I’m sorry that you guys had to see that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why did you do that…?” Grell whispered as tears dripped down his face.  “…He could’ve killed you…  For what?  Me…  I wasn’t worth it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell…” Undertaker leant forward and claimed Grell’s lips once again before pulling away with a large grin.  “…Grell, you are worth the </span>
  <em>
    <span>world </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell was silent as he pondered Undertaker’s words.  He knew that Undertaker wasn’t the sanest person around – hell, he wasn’t either – and Undertaker often had trouble talking about his feelings, so that was probably the best love-declaration he would get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…I…” Grell bit his lip.  He knew that he could never replace William or the special times that they had shared together, but he also knew that he would most likely never get his beloved ex-boyfriend back after what had happened.  He weakly smiled at Undertaker as he tightened his hold on Ronald.  “…I love you, too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A grin crossed Undertaker’s face.  His giggle soon became hysterical as he reached out and wrapped his arms around his two fellow Reapers.  Now that his feelings for Grell had been stated, they had to work on making sure that Ronald was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker helped Grell and Ronald to their feet before he took the youngest Reaper into his hold, carrying him to the back of the shop.  He had a few small rooms out the back and one contained a bed.  He had decided that Ronald would be best there with Grell to help calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker couldn’t wait until Ronald was well enough to leave the two alone together.  There was so much that he wanted to do with Grell now that he knew his feelings had been returned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grell shivered as he closed the door to his apartment.  He was hoping that William wasn’t home because he needed to come and get some of his belongings.  He had already decided that he wasn’t going to live with William any longer – not after all of the abuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What do you think you’re doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell flinched as he heard William’s cold voice coming from the couch.  He tensed and reluctantly walked into the living room so that he could speak with William.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I…” Grell gulped and looked down at the ground.  “…I came for my things…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William snorted before mumbling, “Choosing that old Reaper over me...  I knew this would happen one day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell’s heart broke as he recognised the faint hurt in William’s voice.  He took a few more wary steps towards his abuser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…Will…?” Grell whispered loud enough for William to hear as he stayed a few feet away for safety.  He lifted his head and studied his ex’s face.  He was shocked to see that William had been crying.  “…Will, are you okay…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What do you care…?” William sounded so defeated and depressed.  Grell had never heard him like this before.   “Clearly you’ve abandoned me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I…” Grell sighed and looked back down at the ground.  “…I didn’t like how you treated me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William’s cold stare fixated on Grell.  “What was wrong the way I treated you?  I punished you when you acted out and made sure that you knew your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tears welled up in Grell’s eyes but he couldn’t let them fall.  He just couldn’t.  It was over between him and William now so there was no need to show just how much his words hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…I…” Grell licked at his lips before continuing.  “…I’m getting my things and then I’m leaving…  I’m never coming back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Go right ahead.”  William spat.  “Do it.  I’ll get you back one way or another.  You’ll soon see that you love </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’ll be back…  You’ll crawl back to me on your belly like a dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  One tear slid down Grell’s cheek but he didn’t reply.  Instead, he turned and walked into his old bedroom and grabbed his things.  He made sure to pocket the photo that was taken of him and William when they had first gotten together – he found it impossible to part with because it reminded him of when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy with William.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Minutes had passed before he was finally ready to leave with the few belongings he wanted to take with him – just some clothes, his hairbrush, a few personal items and the photo.  As he passed by the couch again on his way to the front door, his heart shattered as he heard William let out a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell couldn’t help but hesitate by the door, but even so, he didn't say a word – didn’t even turn for one last glance at what was once the love of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Two days had passed since Grell had last seen William.  He was currently in the bathroom of the funeral parlour washing the sweat and tears from his face.  He had woken up crying from the nightmares again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Will…” Grell whimpered as he fought to hold back the fresh wave of water.  “Will, why…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Another one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell turned at Undertaker’s voice.  He knew that his face was red and stained with tears, but he also knew that Undertaker wouldn’t make a cruel comment about it like Will did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes…” Grell mumbled, ducking his head.  “…I’m sorry for making you get up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker tsked as he approached Grell.  He wrapped his arms around him and pulled Grell close.  He rested his chin on top of Grell’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why are you sorry?  A gentleman should always make sure that his lady is okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell smiled softly.  He reached up and grabbed the bony hand.  “…I’m going to get ready for work…  William has given me the earliest shifts possible…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker held his new boyfriend for a few moments more before he let go.  He placed a kiss on Grell’s forehead before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It didn’t take Grell long to get ready for work.  He fixed up his makeup before heading back into the front of the shop where Undertaker usually slept.  He smiled when he found Undertaker sleeping peacefully in what seemed to be his favourite coffin.  He reached out and shook him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hey…” Grell whispered as Undertaker stirred.  “I’m going now…  I’ll be back tonight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker blinked a few times before nodding.  He closed his eyes once again before mumbling out, “…Love you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love you, too.” Grell smiled as his partner fell back asleep.  He then hurried to the Shinigami Dispatch Association, not looking forward to having to deal with William again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell’s office was somewhat of a sanctuary to him.  The only ones who ever walked through the door besides himself were William and Ronald – no one else liked him.  However, when he was in his office, he could lock himself away from the rest of his fellow Reapers and pretend that nothing was wrong with his life.  He didn’t get the dirty looks or the scathing comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell smiled softly as he looked at the mounds of paperwork that was scattered all over his office.  He certainly wasn’t one for working.  Maybe he could talk Ronald into doing it for him again?  He grinned at the thought of dumping his work off on his subordinate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But then, almost as if it were fate, his mood took a turn as he saw William striding towards his office.  He was tempted to lock the office door, but he knew that it would only make things worse for him if he did that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Just leave me alone…” Grell mumbled as the door handle was twisted.  He instinctively stared down at the ground in submission as William’s cold stare penetrated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How many times have I told you about the paperwork?” William snarled.  He stepped in and closed the door behind him.  “You little slut – you think you can get away with never handing in your work?  You’re lucky – I’ve got a soul collection for you and Ronald to do.  As soon as that is done, I expect </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this paperwork on my desk.  You’re not leaving until it is done – regardless of the hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell just nodded, too scared to say anything.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William smirked.  “Good.  Ronald is aware of the situation.  He’ll meet you here when he is ready to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell nodded again.  He flinched and whimpered as William made a sudden move which only made William’s smirk widen in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As soon as William had left the office, Ronald made his way in.  Grell looked up to make eye-contact with his subordinate.  He wasn’t surprised to see the bruises that marred Ronald’s usually perfect skin – William had taken to blaming the younger for losing Grell and took any opportunity that he could to make Knox’s life hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are you ready, Senpai?” Ronald asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell nodded.  “Yes…  Let’s go, Ronnie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As the two walked out of the office together, Grell couldn’t help but feel that something was about to go horribly wrong during the soul collection.  No matter what he did, he just couldn’t shake the feeling – and how right he was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  “S-senpai…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell looked up at Ronald.  The two were sitting in a small café as they stopped for a small rest.  They still had a few more hours left to kill before they would need to collect the soul assigned to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What’s up, Ronnie?” Grell offered a small smile.  To his relief, things really hadn’t changed that much between them.  The only thing noticeable was that Ronald was a lot more hesitant in touching his senior. Ronald played with his gloves for a few seconds in uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…I-I…  You don’t have to answer it, but…”  Ronald bit his lip before looking away.  “N-never mind, it’s stupid…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell’s smile grew at this.  He reached out and grabbed the younger’s hand.  “No – tell me, Ronnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…It’s just…  I-I was wondering…  About you and William…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell’s smile dropped and he gripped his subordinate’s hand tighter.  He sighed.  “…Ronnie…  Things are difficult between us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…I just wanted to know…” Ronald’s voice was barely above a whisper.  “…Why you chose Undertaker over me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ronnie –“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No.”  Ronald’s voice rose just a little.  “No.  We…  You knew that I loved you…  And you refused to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>him…  </span>
  </em>
  <span>But yet…  You were able to go with Undertaker the second he opened his mouth…  After what we did together…  You told me to forget about it…  I-I don’t understand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re just a boy, Ronald…” Grell whispered.  “…What Will and I had...  You wouldn’t understand it if I tried to tell you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I understand that you love him – even now.”  Ronald fumbled with his jacket.  “…I understand that he hurt you constantly…  And that you feel safe with Undertaker…  But what I don’t understand is why you let that happen between us and insist on breaking my heart like this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell sighed again.  “Ronald…  I can’t talk to you about this…  I-I just can’t…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Was William always like that…?” Ronald couldn’t help but ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…No…”  Grell was honestly surprised by the fact that he wasn’t crying.  He knew that he should be upset by talking about this – so why did he feel so numb?  “…Will… loved me.  Well, he loved me as much as he could.  Work always was and always </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be number one to him, but…  I knew that he loved me because he opened up to only me, he was gentle with me, and when no one was around…  He was so affectionate…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I-I don’t understand…” Ronald repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t either, Ronnie…  We were together for a few years, and then…  I show up late for work one day, and…  He hits me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald fidgeted nervously.  He wasn’t sure if he was comfortable hearing this because he knew how painful it was for Grell, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what William was like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell smiled a sad smile.  “…That was the first time I had really cried…  And you know what he said to me, Ronnie…?  He said to me ‘I’m sorry, Grell, but I was just frustrated.  It won’t happen again.  I’m sorry.  I love you, Grell.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell couldn’t help but snort before he continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He knew that I had forgiven him instantly…  Even though he hit a lady’s face, I could forgive him for that – because I loved him.  We cuddled for a bit before he kicked me out of the office so he could finish off his paperwork.  I had overtime for coming to work late, but that was fine – I honestly didn’t mind…  When I got off work, I had to stop at Undertaker’s and talk to him about something.  I don’t think that I stayed there that long, but…  When I got home…  Will was furious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That was when it started…?” Ronald licked his lips in anxiousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yup.  He blamed me for his bad mood, saying that I had taken too long to get home and had made him wait up.  Then I explained that I had gone to Undertaker’s, and…  He hits me again and accused me of cheating on him…  You know what, Ronnie?  I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt so betrayed or upset in my life then I did right then.  Will had promised that he would love and protect me forever, and…  I had put all my trust and love into him…  And for what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tears welled up in Grell’s eyes, but the male refused to let them fall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “For the </span>
  <em>
    <span>agony </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was in because I kept trying to force myself to believe that William would stop what he was doing – would change back into his old self?  …That he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>me again…?  Every time it seemed like the old Will would return, something else happens…  My love - my </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust - </span>
  </em>
  <span>was broken all over again and again…  Nothing hurts more than knowing that the one you love the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>wishes you were dead, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ronnie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…S-senpai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re so young, Ronnie…” Grell whispered.  “You have so much to look forward to…  I don’t want the same thing to happen to you…  Or anything to happen to you because of me…  You’re so sweet…  You don’t deserve it…   That’s why I couldn’t be with you, Ronnie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…”  Ronald looked down at his lap before he nodded.  “…I see…  I-I’m sorry – I’m just acting like a spoiled brat…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s fine, Ronnie.”  Grell gave Ronald a forced smile.  “Now, let’s get going, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald smiled back.  “Yes, Senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The two stood up.  Grell left some money on the table before they walked out of the café.  If only they knew what was waiting for them up ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sound of a quill scribbling over parchment paper was the only noise that could be heard in William’s office.  The Reaper was working hard to catch up on his paperwork.  He only stopped briefly to glance at the clock on the wall opposite him.  It was nearing six in the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Where are those two…?”  William muttered to himself.  “They should’ve been back ages ago…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William shook his head in annoyance before glancing at the work before him.  He gripped the quill in his hand hard enough to snap it when he realised that Grell still hadn’t put his paperwork on the desk that was due weeks ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’ve had enough of this.” William stood up from the desk and stormed out of the office.  He shouted to whoever was listening that he would be back soon and no one was to enter his office in that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William was planning on straightening both Sutcliff and Knox out for good – but would he have a change of heart when he would see just what was holding the two Reapers up?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Something’s not right…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Grell glanced over his shoulder for the third time in as many minutes while he and Ronald jumped across rooftops in their haste.  Ronald wasn’t oblivious to this behaviour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What’s wrong, Grell-Senpai?” Ronald questioned as Grell turned to look again for the fourth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell just shrugged, not wanting to alarm the younger Reaper; he knew that Ronald would do something stupid if he felt that they were in danger.  “…It’s nothing, Ronnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald smiled back and nodded.  “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With that, the two continued on, unaware of the many eyes that were watching them hungrily from the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker was rather surprised to get a visit from a rather calm William.  He had assumed that he wouldn’t see any more of him, but here William, standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?” Undertaker sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William narrowed his eyes as he stepped in.  “I don’t want to fight.  I just want to know where that little gutter rat is.  He hasn’t come back from his soul collection.  Neither has Knox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well, he’s not here.” Undertaker crossed his arms over his chest in a stubborn manner.  “Maybe if you weren’t so cruel to him, he’d have approached you sooner after the Reaping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sutcliff – no…  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>cliff has not returned to work at all.  I would think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>– having claimed such love towards him – would at least be concerned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m not concerned at all.  Grell is strong and he has the little one with him.  He’ll be completely fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William narrowed his eyes.  He was rather surprised that Undertaker was so calm about this.  He had thought that Undertaker would’ve left immediately to go and find Grell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Listen to me,” Undertaker continued on, “Grell is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“…” William adjusted his glasses with his Death Scythe.  “…If you’re so sure…  It’s clear that he isn’t here.  I’ll find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You won’t lay a </span>
  <em>
    <span>finger </span>
  </em>
  <span>on him.” Undertaker growled.  “He tells me things, William.  He’ll tell me what you do to him, and if I have to, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>hunt you down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “So scared…” William muttered as he left the shop.  As the door swung closed behind him, he looked around the near-empty streets.  “What a waste of time…  When I get my hands on that bastard, I’m going to rip him apart…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Grell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell gasped in pain as he took yet another strong punch from the demon before him.  He lost his footing and slid down to the edge of the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell-Senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell bit his lip at Ronald’s desperate cries.  He knew that while they were both very strong individually, they still couldn’t take on a group of twenty demons – even together.  He raised his Death Scythe and took a swipe at the demon nearest him.  He smirked as blood splashed everywhere and a loud yelp filled the night air.  He had severed the demon’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’ll pay for that!” One of the other demons shouted.  He reached down and grabbed Grell’s hair, yanking cruelly.  “You little shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell whimpered as he was lifted to his feet by his hair.  He took another swipe, but the four demons that were surrounding him evaded the attack easily.  At least his hair had been released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ronnie, where are you?!” Grell shouted, trying to get to his partner so that they at least stood a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “S-senpai!” Ronald cried out before the loud roar of his Death Scythe sounded.  “Grell, I-I’m…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Little brat!” Grell muttered under his breath as he jumped backwards to avoid a blow from a demon.  “Doesn’t even tell me… where he is…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell charged towards the demons that were blocking his way.  He raised his Death Scythe before thrusting it towards the ones who were blocking his path to Ronald.  He had managed to impale one of the taller, more intimidating demons in the chest, resulting in a clear path – for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ronnie!” Grell shouted again as he saw his subordinate being knocked to the ground by one of the demons.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As Grell started to run towards the younger Reaper, he didn’t notice the demon that had charged at him from his blind spot.  Grell was knocked flying as he was tackled by said demon, his Death Scythe flying out of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell’s eyes scrunched shut in both pain and fear as a pained scream from Ronald filled his head.  He reached around for his Death Scythe blindly but he couldn’t feel it anywhere.  He whimpered and cracked one eye open.  His heart began pounding when he heard the familiar rumble of his chainsaw from right above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Time to die, Reaper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell looked up with tear-filled eyes to see a smirking demon above him holding his thundering chainsaw.  He closed his eyes once again and let a few tears slip past his long eyelashes.  He had failed.  He had failed to collect the soul, he had failed to return back to work, but the most painful thing of all was that he had failed to protect Ronald from their enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Before everything turned black, the last thing that Grell knew was agonising pain as his own Scythe was driven deep into his chest.  Blood filled his throat and dribbled from the corners of his mouth, and then he fell into oblivion.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>William knew that smell.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demons.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  And lots of them.  But why would at least fifteen demons congregate?  They usually kept to themselves and didn’t socialise – even amongst themselves.  He tightened his hold on his Death Scythe as the smell of demon became stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William wasn’t sure why he was approaching a possible demon nest – all he knew was that he had a bad feeling about this and he was sure that those two idiots had probably gotten mixed up in this as they tended to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  To William’s utter shock, the rooftops where the stench of demon was the strongest was covered in blood and limbs.  He knew that the limbs were from demons.  As he looked around more, he noticed a lock of red hair lying near the edge of the roof – along with what William immediately recognised as Grell’s bloodied bowtie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Grell…” William whispered the red-head’s name as he walked towards the piece of material.  He picked it up and looked around.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It was clear that Grell wasn’t on any of the nearby rooftops – so did that mean he had taken the three-story plunge to earth?  It wasn’t a bad drop for a Shinigami of all things, but if Grell was hurt badly, it could really do some damage to him.  And what of Ronald?  What had happened to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William jumped from the roof and landed on the cold cement of a secluded alleyway.  Immediately, the demons’ stench overwhelmed him from down here, as well.  He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing – but he quickly decided that it was a bad thing when he saw Grell’s tattered red coat laying abandoned on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He would never leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind…” William grabbed the coat next, clutching it tightly to his chest.  He couldn’t help but feel panicked that Grell was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Without conscious thought, William gathered air into his lungs and screamed out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Grell!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Without even realising that tears were dripping down his face, William started running through the alley, searching desperately for the red-head.  Minutes had passed before he found the familiar Death God lying in a corner of the alley, covered in blood and unresponsive to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>William couldn’t remember the last time he had been so scared – </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had ever been as scared as he was right now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Grell opened his eyes, it was to a searing white pain that blinded him.  He cried out as he tried to roll onto his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Don’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell instantly froze at William’s voice.  He had no idea where he was, but he knew that he couldn’t be in that alley still – it was too warm and he was laying on something soft.  A bed, perhaps?  But…  No matter where he was, why was William here with him and sounding so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>caring?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“…”  Grell gulped.  “…Will…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes.”  William sighed.  “God, I swear, Sutcliff, one day you are going to give me a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The doctors said that if I didn’t bring you to the hospital when I did, you would have died.” William continued on in a soft tone that Grell was unused to hearing from him.  “A death scythe was pushed straight through your chest – probably yours, considering the amount of damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell lifted his head towards William’s voice.  He wasn’t blinded by pain right now, but his vision was still fuzzy and unfocused.  He closed his eyes once again as he waited for his vision to clear.  It was then he realised that he wasn’t wearing his glasses.   He mumbled, “…M-my glasses…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “They’re right here.”  William noticed that Grell flinched and pulled back as he raised his hand to slip the red glasses onto Grell’s face.  He couldn’t help but feel his heart clench painfully.  “The doctors thought that it would be better for you to sleep without them on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell was glad that he could see a little better now.  Maybe his vision still wasn’t perfect, but at least he could recognise objects and William.  He looked around for Ronald, but he was upset to find that the only bed that was occupied in this room was his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Where’s Ronnie…?” Grell whispered.  He knew that he needed to watch his words lest William snap at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William shrugged.  “I don’t know – I didn’t see him anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell frowned.  He pushed himself into a sitting position despite the pain it caused.  He batted away William’s hands as they approached him.  “You didn’t even look for him…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What was I supposed to do, Grell?” William asked.  Grell was surprised that he hadn’t snapped at him just yet.  “I already told you – if I didn’t get you here, you’d be dead.  Why would I leave you alone so I can find that whore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Because…” Grell chewed on his bottom lip.  “…Because he’s my subordinate and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>him…  I-I…  I couldn’t protect him, Will…  And you just left him…  I-I…  I don’t even know if he’s still alive…  What they did to him…  I don’t know…  A-anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Sutcliff…  If it really means this much to you…  I’ll go and look for him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Will…” Grell was in shock – why was Will doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him…?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’ll be back soon.” Was all William replied with before he walked out of the door, leaving a dumbfounded Grell behind.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When Undertaker opened the front door to his shop, he was rather shocked to find Ronald lying on his porch step, covered in blood and looking extremely feeble.  He leant down and lifted the weak Reaper into his arms before bringing him into the shop.  He turned the sign on the door to closed and locked the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Was I wrong in ignoring what Will said…?” Undertaker whispered to himself as he carried the injured Reaper into the back of the shop.  “If the boy is this hurt…  What about Grell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Terror and concern gripped Undertaker, but he knew that with Ronald in this state, he couldn’t just leave the boy alone and go search for Grell.  Besides – he knew how much William hated the childish Death God, so what if he had found Grell and just took him?  It sounded like something William would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As Undertaker laid Ronald on the bed, the boy whimpered in his oblivious state, reaching up to grip at Undertaker’s robes.  Undertaker merely reached down and gripped the small hands in a gentle manner, guiding them down to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s okay,” Undertaker whispered.  He reached out and brushed hair from Ronald’s eyes.  “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.  Shh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald seemed to relax at Undertaker’s voice.  He stopped whimpering and feeling around for someone to grab.  In fact, his eyes opened barely halfway for a few seconds before closing again fully as the young Reaper slipped back into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker sat on the bed beside Ronald, stroking the blonde-black hair for a few minutes as he thought desperately.  He needed to know if Grell was okay, but he also needed to take care of Ronald…  But the question of how he had wound up on his doorstep in this condition after being reported missing in action along with Grell…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What happened to you, Ronald…?” Undertaker whispered.  “I need to know if Grell is alright or not…  Grell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Almost as if it were fate, there was a loud banging on the front door.  Undertaker could see that it was disturbing Ronald as the younger was now frowning and whimpering again in his sleep, so he quickly hurried to let the visitor in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  To his surprise, William had returned.  The man wore a sombre expression.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “May I come in?” William’s voice even had that depressed edge to it.  Undertaker raised an eyebrow which, of course, was hidden behind his unruly fringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker nodded and stepped back to allow William entrance to the shop.  He knew that something was wrong and if his suspicions were correct, he was about to find out what had happened to Grell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m correct in saying that Sutcliff still hasn’t returned.” William stated.  “Well, as much as I don’t want to…  He would want me to tell you this…  I found Sutcliff…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker stayed silent; he still had yet to find out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>state </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Grell was in when he was found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…I took him immediately to the hospital.” William continued on.  Undertaker could see that William was breaking.  William’s shoulders were shaking from what he assumed to be withheld emotion and his voice was cracking.  “…The doctors said that I was just in time…  It was a demon attack…  From what I could gather, there were more than a dozen of those hell-dogs…  One of my Reapers had put up a good fight…  Killed most of them…  But Grell took his own Death Scythe to the chest…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A few tears dribbled down William’s cheeks and he fisted his jacket.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…I…  I have never felt so scared…  I thought I was going to lose him…  Grell asked me to find Knox…  I-I can’t say no…  After all, I almost got Grell killed…  It’s all my fault…  I could’ve sent someone else…  I could’ve sent Eric and Alan…  But I sent Grell…  And now I have to face him and tell him that Knox cannot be found…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker didn’t know what to say.  Grell was alive, at least, but a Death Scythe injury?  That could have killed Grell straight away!  Wait…  If Grell had been hit with it, then what about Ronald…?  Could that be why the younger was so frail…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…Ronald is in the back room…” Undertaker said quietly.  “…He appeared on my doorstep…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William nodded.  “Show me the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker was hesitant, but he could see just how badly this was affecting William.  He honestly didn’t know why William cared about Grell to this extent after having treated him like vermin for so many years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…He’s in here.”  Undertaker walked slowly down the hall.  He pushed open the squeaking door that led to Ronald’s resting place and stopped, blocking the entrance to William.  “If I let you in this room, you are not to lay a single hand on him or Grell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William nodded.  Undertaker reluctantly moved out of the way of the door and let William walk in.  Undertaker watched carefully for any signs of malice, but he could see none so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Knox…” William stood by the bed and stared down at the younger.  His facial expression still existed of a frown, but inside his body his emotions were conflicting.  He wanted to care about Ronald, feel concerned about his wellbeing, but at the same time he couldn’t get over his hate for the kid – hate for having made Grell love </span>
  <em>
    <span>that brat </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I haven’t had a chance to look him over or clean him up.” Undertaker spoke softly as he moved to stand beside William.  “I don’t know the extent of his injuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William remained silent.  He reached out and placed a hand on Ronald’s cold cheek.  He stroked it for a few seconds before he removed his hand and turned back to Undertaker.  “You look after him.  I’ll return to Grell with the news of his survival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker nodded.  He watched William leave the room, but when he turned back to Ronald, he couldn’t help but think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What survival?  This kid isn’t going to make it…’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fact that William had stayed with him for two days straight while the Undertaker hadn’t showed up once had really confused Grell.  William had said that he had told Undertaker what had happened, so why hadn’t he shown up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hey, Will…?” Grell looked away as the raven’s attention turned to him.  “…Why do you think Undertaker hasn’t come here yet…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William just shrugged.  He had, of course, neglected to mention that Undertaker was currently caring for Ronald.  “Clearly he doesn’t care as much as he would have you believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell frowned as he stared at the wall.  William had a point – if William was here and not Undertaker, then…  “…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What are you thinking about, Grell?” William closed the book he was holding and sat on the bed beside the red-head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “...Just thinking about Ronnie…” Grell whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William sighed.  He reached out and grabbed Grell’s hand.  “I told you that someone is caring for him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell chanced a look at William.  William seemed to be concerned if his own frown was something to go by.  “…Will…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, Grell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…Why are you here…?” Grell couldn’t help but tense as he expected a beating – or at least a shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” William pushed his glasses back up his nose as he thought about how he could reply.  “…Well, it should be obvious, shouldn’t it?  I’m here because… Because I love you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell rolled over onto his side.  He rested his head on one hand and slipped the other underneath his pillow.  “…If you truly love me, Will…  You would leave me alone…  You’ve done enough to me…  If you had ever really loved me in the first place, you’d have never treated me as you did…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…Grell…” Grell didn’t miss the hurt in William’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…Please, Will…  Don't make it harder than it has to be…  I think that we’re better off without each other…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” William closed his eyes before replying.  “…If that’s what you wish, Grell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With that said, William got to his feet and walked out of the room without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Undertaker was genuinely surprised that Ronald had lasted this long – even if the boy hadn’t regained consciousness once during the three days that had passed since his arrival to the funeral parlour.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ronald, Ronald, Ronald…” Undertaker sighed as he sat down on the bed beside the young Reaper.  He held a damp cloth in his hand and wiped it across Ronald’s forehead, collecting the sweat that had gathered there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald grimaced in his oblivious state, a soft whimper sounding from the boy.  Undertaker removed the sheet that was covering him, revealing Ronald’s naked, bandaged body.  He checked that the white wrappings were still tight enough and changed the ones that had become soaked in blood yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When Undertaker had first tended to Ronald’s wounds, there had been blood everywhere.  It was as if someone had tried to throw the Reaper into a meat grinder.  He was sure that if it weren’t for the fact that he was used to working with bodies just as badly – if not worse – damaged, he wouldn’t have known what to do.  The sad thing was, he knew that these wounds had been inflicted by a Death Scythe and they were already becoming infected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What’s going to happen with you, Ronald…?” Undertaker muttered as he wiped the sweat from Ronald’s body.  “I just don’t think that you’ll make it…  You’ll break Grell’s heart if you die…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Silence.  Ronald didn’t even move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker sighed.  He carefully tucked Ronald back in under the blankets before he left the room, preparing himself for another sleepless night without Grell.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I really don’t know why you keep coming back here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William looked up at Undertaker’s voice.  He had been standing outside of said man’s shop, awaiting entrance.  He narrowed his eyes as his grip on his Death Scythe tightened.  A scowl crossed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be here…” William muttered.  He adjusted his glasses once again before continuing on.  “It’s just…  Grell has made it clear that he hates me…  I was hoping that you would talk to him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And why would I want to do that?” Undertaker crossed his arms over his chest.  “After the horrible things you put him through – you don’t understand how lucky you were to have such a treasure like Grell.  You don’t deserve him.  He deserves someone who will love him and treat him with respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William clenched his jaw.  It took all of his willpower not to retaliate.  “…Look…  I almost lost him…  I…  I love him…  I want to make it up to him…  I know that sorry can’t fix anything, but…  I have to show him that I still love him.  I can’t do that if he doesn’t want to be around me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker frowned.  “How do I know you’re not going to continue hurting him?  A man like you doesn’t change overnight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William sighed.  “…Just…  Look, I let jealousy and stress take over…  I was… so stupid…  Just…  Trust me.  …Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t know if I can do that – at least right now.” A small smirk appeared on Undertaker’s face.  “I was rather busy with Ronald.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He’s still alive?” William sounded like he didn’t care – only adding to Undertaker’s mistrust.  “Thought he would’ve died.  It’s been nearly a month since the attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, he’s alive – but barely.  He still hasn’t regained consciousness and he’s full of infections.  His body just won’t heal properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re busy with him how…?” William raised a suspicious eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Feeding him!” Undertaker snapped.  He knew that William was implying something sexual.  “What else would I be doing with him?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Wouldn’t want to know…” William muttered.  He ignored the way that Undertaker’s hands clenched into fists.  “Are you going to talk to him or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why would I?  I can’t leave Ronald alone and I certainly wouldn’t jeopardise his existence for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll watch Knox for you.  Just…” Undertaker was surprised to hear a desperate edge to William’s tone now.  “…Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Undertaker sighed.  “…Fine…  But if I come back and there’s the tiniest thing wrong with Ronald…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m not going to hurt him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There was somewhat of a standoffish glare between the two Reapers before Undertaker reluctantly walked out of the shop, unable to believe that he was trying to help repair Grell’s relationship with </span>
  <em>
    <span>William.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Grell was pleasantly surprised to see that Undertaker was standing in the doorway of his hospital room.  He had been given the clear to go home today and he was unable to wait.  He hadn’t seen Undertaker in all of the time that he had been confined to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’ve come…” Grell whispered.  He smiled as Undertaker approached the bed.  “I was so scared that you were never going to come back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to visit you until now, but I’ve been caring for Ronald.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell sat up at these words.  “Ronnie is with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will said that someone was looking after him but he refused to say who!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker giggled softly at these words.  He reached out and wrapped his arms around the red-head.  “Yes, I have your precious Ronnie.  I’m saddened to say that he’s doing extremely poorly and I am shocked that he has survived for this long…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell knew, deep down in his heart, that something like this had happened.  He took a deep breath before he replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…He’s going to die, isn’t he…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker’s grip on Grell tightened at the weary question.  “…I believe so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell clutched at Undertaker’s robes tightly.  “…I expected as much…  Why are you here…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker just shrugged.  “…I honestly don’t know…  I got a surprise visit from William again…  He begged me to talk to you.  Says that he wants to be able to make everything up to you again.  I tried to decline him, but he seemed desperate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…”  Grell pulled away.  He looked Undertaker in the eyes.  “You leave me all alone the entire time I’m here… and then you come because you want me to forgive </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>…I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell…?” Undertaker could sense that something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell sniffed before turning his back to Undertaker.  “…Just…  Just go!  Go and play friends with Will and leave me alone!  I won’t be around someone who sides with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Grell, it isn’t like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No, don’t touch me – just go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker frowned.  He knew that he had upset Grell.  He nodded, knowing full-well that Grell couldn’t see him, and then left.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When Undertaker returned back to his shop an hour later, he didn’t care that William was sitting on the bed that Ronald currently occupied – he just sat straight down on the couch beside William and took to stroking Ronald’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How’d it go?” William questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker shrugged.  “Thanks to you, I think we’re both in Grell’s bad books right now.  Says that I should go back and play friends with you again so I can leave him alone.  …Said that I sided with you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…”  William could sense Undertaker’s hostility.  He stood up and walked over to the head of the bed.  He leant down and placed a kiss on Ronald’s forehead before he walked out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker looked down at Ronald.  “…I guess it’s just you and me now, hey, Ronald?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As expected, Ronald didn’t even stir.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Undertaker smiled sadly as he lifted Ronald out of the tub and wrapped him in a blanket.  He carried the still-unconscious Reaper back into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “At least you’re looking a little better,” Undertaker whispered as he reached out and stroked the boy’s cheek with his finger.  “If Grell were here, he’d be so pleased to know that colour is starting to come back to your face…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As soon as Undertaker had stopped speaking, someone cleared their throat from the doorway.  He turned back to find Grell standing in the hall, looking in with a cold expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell…” Undertaker frowned.  He could tell that Grell was still hurting over what had happened earlier today.  “…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell just stuck his nose in the air as he walked into the bedroom.  He completely ignored Undertaker and instead sat down on the bed beside Ronald.  He lifted his subordinate’s head so that it was resting in his lap and stroked the hair in a calming manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here with him…” Undertaker whispered.  It broke his heart when Grell ignored him, however.  “…I’ll just leave you two alone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When the bedroom door was closed, Grell turned back to Ronald.  A large frown crossed his face as he looked at all of the bandages that covered Ronald’s body.  He fingered a particularly loose bandage that was wrapped around the younger’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I wish I was there to protect you, Ronnie…” Grell whispered.  He closed his eyes as he leant back against the wall.  “It’s all my fault…  I’m so sorry…  Everything’s wrong…  Ronnie…  Please…  Wake up…  You’re all I have left…  I wish you would wake up…  I know that it’s all my fault, but I don’t want to be alone…  I’m so scared…  Please…  Don’t let me be alone, Ronnie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell couldn’t stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks.  He lay down and snuggled in against Ronald, sobbing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the door, Undertaker sat and listened.  He heard Grell whimpering about how he was so scared to be alone and didn’t want Ronald to leave him.  Undertaker stood up with a sigh and walked out to the front of the shop.  He knew that it would do no good to intrude upon Grell’s moment when he was already so distraught.  He could only hope that Grell would soon settle down by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Two days had passed.  All that they had consisted of was Grell ignoring Undertaker every time they were near each other and instead doting upon Ronald.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker was at least happy that Ronald had been doing better since Grell had shown up.  The young Reaper had more colour to his skin and had been stirring without external stimuli.  Though he still hadn’t regained consciousness, it had been a good sign to see him move by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As Grell sat on the bed beside Ronald, holding a small cup filled with water to his subordinate’s lips, his heart almost soared when Ronald’s eyes opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “R-ronald…” Grell whimpered.  He watched the boy’s eyes look around for a few seconds before his eyelids closed again.  “…Ronald…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If Undertaker had thought that Grell was going to talk to him again, it wasn’t today.  That was why when Grell came running out of Ronald’s room yelling for him, he had assumed that the expected had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell, what’s wrong?” Undertaker asked.  He ran to Grell and grabbed him in the hallway.  He placed his hands on Grell’s shoulders.  “What’s happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…R-ronnie…” Grell choked on his tears.  “…Ronnie…  He opened his eyes…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Undertaker’s eyes widened.  “Really?  That’s very good.  Are his eyes still open?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell shook his head.  “No, he opened them for a few seconds and then closed them again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Let me see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell grabbed onto Undertaker’s robe as he followed back into Ronald’s room.  When they pushed the door open, they found Ronald lying on his side, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Is he going to be okay…?” Grell whispered as he fixed his eyes on his subordinate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” A smile graced Undertaker’s lips.  He turned and kissed Grell’s forehead before pulling him into a hug.  “He’s woken, Grell.  I think he’s going to be just fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell let out a relieved sigh.  He returned the embrace for a few seconds more before he pulled away and left the room.  Undertaker watched him go with a confused expression – was this a good thing or a bad thing?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Open up, Ronnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell had a large grin plastered on his face as he lowered a spoon to Ronald’s mouth.  The now-conscious Reaper did as he was told and allowed his mentor to feed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald had awoken just that morning.  Grell was over the moon about it – a complete turn from his moody, depressed state.  While Ronald was still very slow in understanding and reacting, he was doing well enough to speak slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sutcliff-Senpai…” Ronald mumbled as he turned his head away from the spoon.  His eyes closed as he spoke again.  “…I don’t understand what happened…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I know you don’t, Ronnie.” Grell put the spoon into the bowl of porridge before he reached out and petted Ronald’s hair.  “All you need to know is that tonight, when Undertaker is asleep, you and me are going to leave here.  We’ll leave everything behind and be together, okay?  Just the two of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald blinked a few times before he replied.  “…We’re… running away…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell nodded.  “Of course we are.  I refuse to stay with either of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“But…  You love them both…  And Undertaker loves you, too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell scoffed.  “No, he doesn’t…  He sided with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will </span>
  </em>
  <span>and tried to get me to talk to him…  They’ve probably been playing best pals.  Wouldn’t put it past them…  My life only consists of my heart being broken again and again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He loves you…” Ronald insisted.  “He really does…  Have you even tried to talk to him about it…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell shook his head.  “Of course not.  Why would I want to talk to him?  …He broke my heart, Ronnie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And you broke </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ronald reached up and cupped Grell’s cheek.  “…But I still love you, Grell…  I forgave you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell avoided eye contact.  “…It’s different…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No, it’s not.” Ronald offered a weak smile.  “You say that Undertaker and William have broken your heart, but…  Who’s to say that you haven’t done the same to </span>
  <em>
    <span>them…?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>You broke </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>heart…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ronnie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Senpai, I’m tired…” Ronald whispered.  “I want to sleep…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell bit his lip.  “…Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell watched as Ronald rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.  He sat on the bed beside Ronald for a few minutes more before he stood up and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “One way or another, I’ll get you to come with me…” Grell whispered to himself as he walked out of the front door to the funeral parlour.  “I won’t be alone any longer, Ronnie…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  “S-senpai…” Ronald mumbled as he was lifted out of the bed.  His eyes opened to find that Grell was slinging him over his shoulder.  “…W-what’s happening…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I told you, Ronnie…” Grell whispered, running his hand through Ronald’s messy hair.  “…We’re leaving, remember?  We’re going to run away.  Will and Undertaker don’t give a damn about me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald moaned as he was jostled around.  “H-hurts…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m sorry, Ronnie.  Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald couldn’t protest when Grell had carried him out of the room and slipped out of the back door.  He was in too much pain from his wounds being disturbed.  He stayed quiet – apart from the occasional moan of pain – as he was moved through the freezing streets of London.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Senpai…” Ronald groaned again as a particularly large flare of pain shot through his abdomen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sorry, Ronnie, but I –“ Grell immediately stopped in his tracks as the rumbling of a carriage drew closer.  His hold on Ronald instantly tightened as he watched the carriage approach them.  “…That’s Sebby’s carriage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald cried out when Grell accidentally squeezed him in his haste to run to the coach.  He flinched instinctively when he heard the horse’s startled cry.  He cracked open one eye to find that Grell had stopped in front of the carriage and now two people were exiting the coach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What is the meaning of this, Grell?” Ronald heard a male say with only a hint of malice in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Senpai…” Ronald whimpered.  He buried his face into Grell’s shoulder, not understanding anything – how did Grell know these people and who were they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sebby, please…” Grell whimpered.  He took a few steps backwards.  “…Please…  Help us…  There’s no one else that we can turn to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What makes you think that you can turn to </span>
  <em>
    <span>us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A young voice reached Ronald’s ears next.  Ronald chanced a glance and found that there was a child standing next to a tall, black-haired male.  It was clear that the kid was rich by looking at his clothing and the man wore a standard butler’s suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Please…” Grell dropped to his knees in desperation.  “…Please, Sebby…  Ronnie’s hurt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald turned his face back into Grell’s shoulder when the man’s eyes locked onto him.  He knew that something wasn’t right about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And who may this be, Grell?” The older of the two strangers spoke.  Ronald was sure that there would be a sneer on the raven’s face if he turned to look.  “I don’t believe we have met before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…He’s my subordinate…” Grell whispered.  He ran a hand through Ronald’s hair as if to make a point.  “…Please…  He’s hurt…  He’s hurt and I had to take him away…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why would you expect for us to show you hospitality, Grell?” The child spoke.  “You were, after all, Jack the Ripper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Please…” Grell’s voice trembled now.  “…Please…  All I ask for…  Shelter so that Ronnie can get better…  Then we’ll leave and you’ll never see us again…  We just need to get away…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What do you think, Master?” The one that Grell called Sebby said.  “If it were anyone else, we would have given them refuge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The child scoffed before he turned and walked back to the coach.  “That is true.  Bring them home.  You may do whatever you want with them.  They’re your responsibility.  I want nothing to do with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Certainly, Master.” Grell flinched as Sebastian’s red eyes glowed with something that he could only describe as frightening.  “Get in the carriage, Grell.  We were on our way home from a gathering.  Lucky you had found us when you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell shakily got to his feet.  He was hesitant to get into the carriage, but he told himself that he could trust these two.  He may not be able to trust anyone else, but he could trust them.  Oh, how wrong he was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When William had stopped doing his paperwork and instead taken to just sitting in his office doing nothing, Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries had gotten worried.  They knew that something was wrong, what with Grell and Ronald’s sudden disappearance and all, but to see it so blatantly affecting William was unusual – the man was so cold and always put work before </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What do you think has happened?” Alan asked Eric as he slipped paperwork into his draw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Eric shrugged.  “Don't know, but it definitely has something to do with William.  Do you remember the way he was abusing Sutcliff in front of everyone a while ago?  There were rumours flying around that someone had even seen him beating little Ronnie just the day before their disappearance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m not sure if I believe that.  I know that William has problems with Grell, but I don’t see him as the type that would abuse </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ronald.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>And besides – he’s clearly depressed about Grell’s vanishing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I wish I knew what was going on.  No one seemed to suspect that anything was wrong between them until William started hating on Sutcliff.  But then again – no one probably even cared to notice that something was wrong because no one seems to give a damn about Sutcliff in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He’s troublesome, but he’s still our fellow Reaper.” Alan agreed.  “It’s not right to act like everyone does towards Grell.  I’m wondering if we should try and find Grell and Ronald ourselves.  I mean – Grell probably thinks that no one even cares, not even William.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Eric nodded.  “He’s right, though – no one </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>care.  Everyone is so much happier without Sutcliff around.  People miss Ronald, but I’ve heard others say that they’re glad Sutcliff is gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Alan stood up from his seat.  “That settles it, then.  We’re going to look for Grell and Ronald.  We may not be close to Grell, but he’s okay to hang around with.  And Ronald is just adorably sweet.  We can’t leave them out there on their own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Alright.  What do we tell boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nothing.  If he wanted anything done, he would have done it by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With that said, the two Reapers quickly left the office.  With William, however, he had been listening carefully to the conversation and couldn’t help but feel relieved that someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>care.  He had wanted nothing more than to go and find Grell when Undertaker had told him that Grell had gone missing with Ronald in tow, but Grell’s last words to him still rang through his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  If you truly love me, Will…  You would leave me alone…  You’ve done enough to me…  If you had ever really loved me in the first place, you’d have never treated me as you did…  I think that we’re better off without each other…  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>William could not help but blame himself.  Deep down, underneath all of the walls he had built and emotions he had buried, he knew that he was what had driven Grell to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good morning, Grell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell’s eyes opened slowly to Sebastian’s voice that morning.  He lifted his head from the pillow to find Sebastian standing by the bed with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What would you like for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell blinked in confusion.  What was going on…?  Then the events of that night came rushing back to him.  He remembered how he had found ‘safety’ with his precious Sebby and fallen into a deep sleep before they had even arrived back at the mansion.  “…B-breakfast…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes.” Sebastian’s smile grew wider.  “You can’t start the day without breakfast, now, can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell sighed.  He then became aware of the weight on his side.  He turned his head and looked to find Ronald cuddled against him with his head resting on Grell’s side.  He smiled and reached out to stroke the two-toned hair before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’ll just have a glass of water, but maybe some toast for Ronnie will be good, Sebby.” Grell returned the smile to Sebastian.  His faux charade of happiness that he was so used to donning around Sebastian had been abandoned for the demon to see his true personality – submissive and timid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Certainly, Grell.  I’ll be up soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell watched Sebastian leave the room.  He turned and laid on his back before he pulled Ronald on top of him.  He held the boy for a while, unable to believe his good turn of luck.  He truly believed that he was safe here and that he had done the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Master…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ciel looked up as Sebastian entered the study.  “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Just thought that I should tell you that I have tended to our guests.” Sebastian smiled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Guests?  Please – they’re nothing more than pests.  I don’t see why you wanted them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh, but can’t you imagine how fun it will be to break Grell’s heart?” Sebastian’s eyes filled with joy.  “Just think – it’s clear that he has some kind of emotional attachment to the kid.  Think about how Grell will react when he finds out that all the kindness we give </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>has not been returned to his dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ronald.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ciel smirked.  “Fine, do what you will.  Play your games.  Just keep them out of my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sebastian had already planned out his first day with the two Shinigami as his newest toys.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Undertaker sat in the front of his shop while William stood before him.  The two had been discussing Grell’s vanishing in a civil manner.  Undertaker was sure that William was heartbroken about this because William had been so quiet and didn’t bother to start a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I just don’t get why you didn’t go after him…” William sighed as he sat down on the floor and crossed his legs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I was sleeping.  He went out the back door.  He’s been with Ronald the entire time – he doesn’t sleep with me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And you searched for him when you realised he was gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes.  No one had seen him.  When I realised he was gone, I sent the note to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William nodded.  “…I see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What have you been doing in order to find him?” Undertaker questioned.  He wouldn’t put it past William to have done nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Two of my direct subordinates are out searching.  Slingby and Humphries.  Not particularly close to Grell, but the four of them are all in my division and get along well enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay.  But the issues between you and Grell need to be resolved before anything can happen.  If he ran away because of the way you had treated him, it’s highly unlikely that he’s going to return because of his own will.  I think that you’re the only one who can bring him back.  He loves you more than anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  William ducked his head.  “…How do you know that…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Because when we would cuddle, he was always comparing me to you and saying that he would need to learn to get used to me.  And when we were intimate, he’s whimpered your name in ecstasy more than once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” William’s shoulders began to shake.  “…And all I did was cause him pain…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell loves you.” Undertaker said in a soft tone.  “He really does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…I don’t deserve him…” William whispered.  “…I never did…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re the only one who can right your wrongs, Will.” Undertaker sat down on the floor next to William and offered him a biscuit.  “You understand what you’ve done wrong and you want to fix it.  That’s more than what most people would do who have been in your position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” William wasn’t sure how to respond to that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You lot remember that incompetent butler named Grell we had taken on a while ago, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell couldn’t help but laugh at Sebastian’s choice of words.  He was standing behind Sebastian while the four servants were gathered before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, Mister Sebastian.”  The four chimed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well, this is him.” Sebastian gestured to the red-head.  “It’s a long story, but he’s actually a Shinigami.  He was playing the role of incompetent butler.  He’s going to be staying with us for a while – him and his subordinate, Ronald.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Wait a minute – you mean…” Grell looked at the household’s chef.  He remembered that his name was Bardroy.  “…You mean all those times you tried to kill yourself…  Oh, bloody hell!  Why were we trying to off yourself in the first place if you couldn’t die?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell looked down at the ground and took a few steps backwards.  “…Sebby…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sebastian stepped in front of the Reaper.  “Grell is having a very hard time lately.  I want you all to treat him with respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mey-Rin, the maid, nodded.  She had her serious face on, which rather surprised Sebastian.  He was sure that the servants wouldn’t be too impressed with Grell having deceived them – but he seemed to have been proved wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Finnian, the gardener, looked excited about having someone new to talk to.  He hurried towards Grell with a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hello, Grell!” Finnian smiled.  He reached out, intending to wrap his arms around Grell, before Mey-Rin and Bardroy cried out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Finnian pouted as he was pulled away from Grell.  He was only trying to be friendly…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What, are you trying to crush him or something, Finny?” Bardroy growled.  “You know you need to be careful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh, right.” Finnian’s grin only returned back to his face.  “Sorry, Grell – I suppose it was lucky that they stopped me from hugging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell was silent.  He turned his gaze towards the house steward, Tanaka, as said male laughed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grell, would you like to remain here with these three idiots and make sure that they actually get their work done?” Sebastian offered.  “I’m afraid that I have to go somewhere with the Master in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “O-oh.” Grell put a fake smile onto his face before he nodded.  “T-that’s fine, Sebby.  Thank you for being so kind to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s okay, Grell.  I should be back by dinner time.  Please do inform me if the idiots have messed up again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay.  Bye, Sebby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sebastian offered a smile before he had turned to leave, but he was stopped in his tracks by Grell’s arms wrapping around him.  He froze in surprise.  The Reaper had never been so shy in showing affection before.  He wondered if all of the exuberance and flirting that Grell was so used to doing had all been an act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Please release me, Grell.” Sebastian spoke in a soft tone.  “I will see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell pulled away as if he had been burnt before he looked at the ground.  “…O-okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With that, Sebastian was gone.  Grell reluctantly turned back to the four servants who were watching him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “So…” Mey-Rin started.  “…You’re really a Shinigami?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell frowned before he nodded.  “…Yes…  But I’m leaving that life behind…  Why are you taking it so calm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well, clearly there’s a lot more to this world then what we can see.” Finnian smiled.  “After all, we have Plu-Plu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…Plu-Plu…?” Grell tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Pluto.” Bardroy explained.  “He’s the demon hound that we picked up a while ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh, him…” Grell nodded.  “…I’ve met him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “So why are you here, anyway?” Bardroy questioned.  “Why is a Reaper here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell shrugged.  “Long story…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Can we meet your subordinate?” Finnian asked.  His eyes glinted with excitement.  “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A small smile appeared on Grell’s face.  “…O-okay…  But you have to be quiet because he was asleep when I left him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The servants nodded and followed behind Grell in delight.  It wasn’t every day that you meet a Shinigami, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Grell was extremely happy to know that Ronald had been accepted so easily by the four servants.  While the younger Reaper had been fast asleep by the time everyone had entered the bedroom, he woke up quickly when Grell started pulling him onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He’s so cute!” Mey-Rin giggled and blushed as she sat on the bed beside the two Death Gods.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Can I call him Ronnie, too?” Finnian asked as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell smiled.  “Sure.  He likes being called Ronnie, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronnie looked up at Grell when he heard his name.  He offered a weak smile before he closed his eyes again and yawned.  He snuggled in close to his mentor, relaxed enough to allow the four strangers near him.  It was strange that he wasn’t bothered by these four, but he could sense that they were good people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hi, Ronnie!” Finnian reached out and ran his hand through Ronald’s dirty hair.  “I’m Finny!  And this is Bard, Mey-Rin and Tanaka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald opened his eyes again and smiled at the four.  He blushed when Mey-Rin’s hand stroked his cheek.  He looked up at Grell, not quite sure what was happening.  It wasn’t like Grell to be getting along with others – especially humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Senpai, who are they…?” Ronald whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s okay, Ronnie – they’re not going to hurt you.” Grell whispered back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “’Senpai?’” Bardroy repeated.  “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell smiled.  “He’s just being respectful.  You get used to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He’s gorgeous!” Mey-Rin exclaimed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He’s sweet.” Grell agreed.  “He’s very sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald started to struggle on Grell’s lap, so the elder moved him onto the bed and held him in a sitting position.  He sat and watched the others curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How’s your head, Ronnie?” Grell asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald nodded.  “It’s better, Senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That’s good.  You’re a lot more responsive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Can he come and stay with us, too?” Mey-Rin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell shook his head.  “He needs to rest.  Maybe when he feels better.  Go back to sleep, Ronnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald nodded.  He smiled at everyone before he lay back down and closed his eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell stood up.  “C’mon.  Let’s leave him alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When Ronald was left alone once more, he couldn’t help but feel happy for Grell – it seemed that the elder was finally starting to recover from all of the abuse.  Maybe running away hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Has anyone seen them?” Eric asked Alan as they met up in a small London café.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Alan shook his head.  “No one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do you think William would say anything if we spoke to him about it?  Maybe if he knows that we want to help…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I think that’s actually a pretty good idea.” Alan agreed.  “We’ll speak to him tomorrow when his shift ends.  Maybe he’ll be a bit more sociable if he’s not at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Eric nodded.  It grew quiet between the two Shinigami as they waited for two cups of coffee.  Both Reapers were busy worrying about their co-workers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  By the time Sebastian had returned back to the Phantomhive Manor with Ciel, it was nearing dinnertime.  While Ciel had headed straight upstairs and into his study, Sebastian had taken the time to find Grell and inform him of his return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Poking his head into the kitchen, Sebastian found Grell helping Bardroy out with dinner.  He cleared his throat, gathering their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nice to see that you can manage without me around, Grell.” Sebastian smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell ducked his head before he nodded.  “Y-yes…  I’ve been helping them with their chores…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I see.  Well, now that I have returned, I assume you would like to be with me, Grell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I-I should check up on Ronnie first.” Grell started walking towards the doorway but he flinched when Sebastian blocked his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why don’t you let me do that for you, Grell?” A smile crossed Sebastian’s face.  “I’m sure that you’ve had your hands full with him for quite a while.  It’s nice to take a break from such things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “…” Grell nodded.  “…Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Good.  Remain here for the time being and I shall come and get you when I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Grell nodded again.  He turned back to Bardroy just in time to point out that a flamethrower was only going to cause problems if it was used on the food.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-XX-</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Upstairs, Ronald slept peacefully.  He was vaguely aware of the bedroom door opening and closing, but he assumed that it was Grell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Senpai…” Ronald mumbled.  “…Senpai, you told me to rest…  Stop coming in and out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald’s eyes snapped open at a dark chuckle, however.  He whimpered and turned to find the demon he knew as Sebastian standing by his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “W-what do you want…?” Ronald whimpered.  He knew that he was in trouble without Grell here to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What do I want?” Sebastian mocked.  A dark smirk crossed his face before he replied.  “I don't know, Ronald.  I guess that I want to cause your precious ‘Senpai’ pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “D-don’t…!” Ronald whispered with wide eyes.  “He’s been h-hurt enough…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No, I don’t think he has, Ronald.  You see, he’s still breathing.  No – I want to hurt him enough for him to kill himself.  I have never liked him and I never will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ronald scrunched his eyes shut as anger overwhelmed him – how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone hurt his Senpai like this?!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “D-don’t you hurt Sutcliff-Senpai!” Ronald tried to shout, but it came out as a strangled whimper.  “I-I’ll tell him…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sebastian chuckled.  “Really?  And who do you think he would believe, child?  He’s been infatuated with me for a long time, and you – you’re nothing but dirt that follows him around, relying on him for protection.  Grell has told me that you wish for you both to return home, so he’ll just see this as a ploy to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronald whimpered as a hand shot out and slapped him across the cheek.  He couldn’t do much except sit there and take it; he could only hope that Grell would come back and help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~~A few days later~~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell had not suspected anything going on between Ronald and Sebastian; things had seemed quite peaceful between them all.  However, Ronald just hadn’t told Grell about the things the demon had been doing to him when the redhead wasn’t around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Sebastian was in the room with the younger Reaper, holding him down as he forced his way into the boy’s body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronald screamed for Grell, but his cries went unanswered; Grell was in town with some of the other servants, trying to adjust to his new life.  Throwing his head from side to side, he cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.  He hated this; it happened so often he was terrified of being left alone – but he didn’t want to bother his Senpai with his problems when Grell had enough of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a dirty little slut?” Sebastian hissed into the young Reaper’s ear.  He made sure to rock his hips particularly hard at these words, trying to inflict as much pain as he could.  “Would you rather Grell inside you, Ronald?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronald let out a loud whimper, trying to protest against these accusations, but he hurt too much to say anything.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This continued on for what felt like hours to Ronald until the demon finally pulled out of his slight body and left the room, leaving him to cry his pain out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grell...” Ronald’s voice was weak, trembling with emotion.  He pulled himself to the side of the bed, reaching out for his discarded pants.  It hurt to move, but the humiliation of Grell seeing him like this would hurt even more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronald pulled his pants on, wincing and crying out as he did so.  He lay still for a few more seconds before he thought about what would happen to Grell if he said anything.  While it was true he didn’t want unnecessary harm to befall upon his superior, it was also true that he didn’t want to have to keep experiencing this suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt when he pushed himself off the bed, and was even more painful as he forced himself to jelly-like legs, but Ronald soon found himself leaving the mansion, his exit unimpeded.  He left the Phantomhive grounds as quickly as he could in his state, intending to return to the Undertaker as soon as he could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that wish in mind, Ronald opened the portal, stepping in as fast as he could.  He didn’t care what William would do to him; it could not be worse than what Sebastian was doing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~~One hour later~~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Grell returned back to the manor, the first thing he did was go to check on Ronald.  Finding an empty room elicited a whimper, a pang of horror at the fear that something had happened to his kohai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronnie...?” In a red blur, Grell turned tail and ran down the stairs, rushing to find Sebastian.  He hoped that the butler would know what had happened – and had good news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If something happened to Ronald because of him...  Grell would never be able to live with himself...  He loved that boy too much and wanted to protect him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>William’s attention was focused solely on his paperwork and he almost didn’t hear his office door opening.  Glancing up, ready to tell whoever had come in to leave him alone, he was shocked to find Ronald limping in, covered in blood with tears running down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knox?” William didn’t understand why his stomach started twisting at this sight, why he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried </span>
  </em>
  <span>about his subordinate.  The fear that he could potentially </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose </span>
  </em>
  <span>this boy...  Standing up, the raven-haired man’s feet lead him towards the Reaper.  “Knox, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronald choked on a sob before he replied, his voice trembling just like his body.  “...G-grell...  Grell-senpai...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William’s world stopped at these words; had something happened to Grell...?  His hands grabbed frail shoulders as he shook, panic he hadn’t known before consuming him.  “What. Happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears slipped to the floor beneath them as Ronald shook his head, his words coming out in choked gasps.  “...H-he...!  S-sebas...  He...!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William didn’t need to hear anymore from the younger before he realised what had happened; Grell had gotten himself into trouble with that Demon again.  Without hesitation, William dragged Ronald out of the office and back to the human realm, knowing that he needed help for what he needed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~~Grell~~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell was in near hysterics as he cried to Sebastian about Ronald’s disappearance, knowing that he would never be able to cope with life without the cheerful boy there to keep him company.  Sebastian was quiet as he listened to Grell ramble on, knowing that the other, with his head buried against his chest, would never see the triumphant smirk painted on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll come back,” Sebastian said, patting the Reaper’s back.  “Maybe he just needed some time alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell shook his head, his tears coming harder.  “No!  No, Ronnie’d never do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had at first seemed like a fun game to Sebastian was now merely an annoyance, not wanting to deal with a crying Grell.  It was fun to hurt Grell, but having to play along as his ‘friend’ was really beginning to frustrate him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to tolerate the other any longer, he  shoved Grell to the ground, a hateful sneer crossing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell gasped as he hit the ground, his tear-stained face looking up with a confused expression.  His mouth was ajar as his eyes stared wide at Sebastian.  What had just happened...?  Had Sebastian... Had Sebastian really just been playing with them all along...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I...” Grell looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say.  He knew in his distressed state he would never be able to hold a fight with the Demon, so the best course of action was to try and get away.  Crawling backwards along the ground, Grell tried to put distance between he and Sebastian, hoping he could get out of the Manor in time.  “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian just smirked widely, walking fluently towards Grell, loving the fear radiating off him as he did so.  “What’s the matter, Grell?  Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Turning around, Grell got onto his hands and knees, unable to gather his feet.  His body shook as he thought about what the demon could do to him in his helpless state; he knew Sebastian well enough to know that the other was relentless towards others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell didn’t get very far before a powerful foot slammed down on the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground.  He struggled against his restraint, the crushing pressure on his neck blurring his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sebby!” Grell gasped, blindly trying to fight the foot off his person.  “Sebby, you’re... hurting me...!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point.” Grell had never heard the Demon sound so cold before.  “At least I got a bit of enjoyment out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell’s panic rose, blocking the other’s voice from his mind.  He could feel himself blacking out but, before oblivion took him, he was conscious of the weight on his neck suddenly lifting seconds before a loud crush resounded around the Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing up, green eyes met what he knew to be William’s Scythe, extended behind him.  On closer inspection, he could see it was impaling the demon to the wall behind them, blood dripping down into a puddle beneath the raven.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-will...!” Tears slipped down Grell’s cheeks as he noticed William standing by the front door, Undertaker behind him supporting Ronald.  As much as he wanted to, he was too scared to approach his fellow Reapers, instead dragging himself towards the bottom of the stairwell in a feeble attempt to protect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William did not address his subordinate, speaking instead to Sebastian in a cold voice.  “Do not put your filthy hands on him, Demon dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell covered his ears as fighting erupted behind him, both verbally and physically, not wanting to know what was happening; it was too much to be involved in this mess in the first place and he didn’t want to see the results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Grell could so much as block out the conflict, a small hand on his shoulder startled him.  He jumped and looked up, coming face-to-face with Ronald.  The younger seemed just as scared as he was so, without hesitation, he opened his arms and pulled Ronald into them, trying to shield his subordinate.  He was vaguely aware of the Phantomhive servants standing on the stairwell, watching in confusion the fighting before them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell was honestly surprised when hands grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, coming to realise the blond cook Bardroy was dragging him up the stairs.  He was careful to keep Ronald in his arms as he staggered up the steps behind the cook, needing to get Ronald away from the others.  He paid no attention to the servants talking confusedly amongst themselves, focused solely on Ronald’s wellbeing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell was relieved when he was let into the bedroom Ronald had been staying in, knowing that they would be safe in there.  Laying Ronald down on the bed, he pulled the covers over him, hugging him before he sat on the bed beside his subordinate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronnie...” Grell was glad they were alone; he needed to apologise sincerely to the boy for what he had put him through.  “...Ronnie, I...  I-I’m so...  This is all my fault...  I was so stupid...  Please, forgive me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell would never understand why the young Reaper could just look at him and smile as if nothing in the world was wrong.  Why could Ronald just forgive him like that?  He didn’t deserve love from the younger – he didn’t deserve it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was such a bad person, only hurting the ones he cared about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those thoughts in mind, Grell cried.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neither William nor the Undertaker could remember the last time they had had so much trouble in a fight against a demon, but Sebastian had proved to be much stronger than the ones they usually fought.  Just when they were thinking they were not going to win, Ciel walked in through the door, his one visible eye glaring at the mess that had been made during the fight; the railing of the stairwell was damaged, there were several holes in the wall, and items and furnishings that lay against said wall were broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason, Ciel didn’t order Sebastian to take the Reapers out, something they were grateful for.  However, the young Lord had given them all but five minutes to retrieve their friends and make their way off his property.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither William nor Undertaker argued, seeing no need to.  They went upstairs and entered the room they could sense the two younger Reapers in.  Undertaker was the one to open the bedroom door and step in first, William close behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronald was in the flamboyant male’s arms, tears slowly receding.  Grell sent a wary look towards the two, his expression quickly changing to one of fright as he noticed William standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell gulped before he addressed his superior, certain he was going to be torn apart verbally.  “...W-will...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William didn’t speak, not trusting himself to keep calm.  He left it to Undertaker, knowing he would deal with it better than he.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been worried about you,” Undertaker said, his usual smile missing, replaced instead by a frown.  “We need to leave before we talk any further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell didn’t move, the entire situation too much to take in; he had been wrong in trusting Sebastian, so who was to say he could still trust these guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undertaker moved to Grell’s side, ignoring the way Grell cringed at the action.  He instead reached out and took Ronald into his arms, holding the young Reaper gently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Grell.” Undertaker turned around, hoping Grell would follow him.  His wishes were unfulfilled as Grell remained where he was, just staring with wide eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undertaker didn’t get a chance to comment on this as William hurried to his subordinate’s side.  William reached out, grabbing bony hands in his as he stared into Grell’s green orbs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>William couldn’t hide the pain he felt; he frowned as his eyebrows creased, the grip on the pale hands tightening.  He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sutcliff, I – no...” William trailed off before he continued, “...Grell...  Grell, I am so sorry...  What I did to you...  I know it was wrong of me, but right now you have to trust me...  When Ronald collapsed in my office...  I thought you were gone...  I-I understand what I’ve done wrong, and pleas believe me; I want to make it right...  Please...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell just shook his head, looking down at his lap.  “...You’ve hurt me too much, Will...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undertake cut in at the moment.  “William came to me in tears.  He truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry.  He does love you and wants to make things right.  Give him a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” As much as Grell didn’t want to, he knew he couldn’t deny the fact that he loved William more than anything, and it would make his whole world if he forgave the older Reaper.  But... could William be trusted?  Would he not change his mind in future and return to his cruel ways?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if reading the younger’s thoughts, William conveyed his emotions.  “I understand if you do not trust me, Grell, but I truly am sorry and am trying my best to change for you.  I wish for you to give me one more chance.  Please?  Just one.  If I mess up in the slightest... I’ll understand if you leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Grell’s eyes slipped closed as he tried to make his mind up.  He loved William...  He truly did...  What if... he gave it just one more chance...?  Maybe, just maybe, William really </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed.  He certainly hoped so.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up into William’s confused gaze, Grell spoke.  “...Just one more chance... okay...?  Don’t... let me down...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William nodded, pulling Grell to his feet.  “Thank you, Grell.  We really have to leave, so let’s talk more back at the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay...” Grell turned to look at Undertaker, worried about what would happen with Ronald, but he didn’t need to ask for Undertaker to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to look after Ronald and make sure he recovers,” Undertaker said.  “We’ll be taking our leave now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that said, Undertaker and Ronald were gone.  William and Grell looked at each other, unsure of what to say.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Let’s go.” William opened a portal back to the Shinigami realm, Ronald close behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grell couldn’t help but admit to himself he was relieved William was willing to try once again with him; he loved the brunet with all his heart.  Hopefully, the future would work out for them; if there was one thing Grell didn’t want, it was to lose William.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>